Lo que paso después
by RanMouriKisaki
Summary: después de la batalla del 3 de mayo de 1998 no todo fue tristeza ni dolor...Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio "¿Qué epílogo ni qué ocho cuartos? del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


Esta maravillosa historia pertenece a J.K Rowling al igual que los personajes, yo solo juego con ellos.

Todas las frases en negrita son del libro _Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte_ de J.K. Rowling y su gran imaginación.

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio "¿Qué epílogo ni qué ocho cuartos? del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

_Sin más espero le guste leerlo como a mi escribirlo…._

…**Y entonces el tumulto se desato alrededor de Harry: los gritos, los vitoreos y los bramidos de los espectadores hendieron al aire…**

Pero el no tenia oídos, ni vista, ni palabras, ni abrazos para nadie, el solo quería llegar a ella, a ella que estaba en brazos de Bill, mientras Fleur la sostenía de la mano, se alejo de todos, con una sonrisa forzada al principio pero sincera al final cuando se encontró con esos hermosos ojos chocolates, esos ojos que siempre brillaban, con alguna idea reflejada en sus pupilas, pero ahora no brillaban, resplandecían, acaba de perder a un hermano, y aunque se notaba por sus mejillas que había llorado, y que había hecho lo imposible por no hacerlo, sus ojos resplandecían, o era acaso ¿Por qué el sabia de ella? ¿Por qué él conocía ese secreto que ella llevaba bajo esa vestimenta ancha?¿porque el sabia que Bill no solo la protegía a ella?

Y como no saberlo, si eso le dio la fuerza para entregarse a la muerte, para entregar su vida a manos de Voldemort, para que él, creciera en un mundo de paz, que aunque estaba seguro que nunca vería su sonrisa, ni escucharía, un te amo de su boca, ya lo adoraba más que a nada en el mundo, que en ese momento entendió aun mas a sus padres cuando murieron por él, porque él, hizo lo mismo

…_lo que más lamento es que no lo veré nunca, a diferencia tuya Remus yo jamás lo veré a los ojos…._

…_no lo veras, pero lo cuidaras, mi niño, al igual que nosotros contigo, lo acompañaras en todo momento…._

…_.__**yo también lo siento-replico Lupin- me apena pensar que nunca lo conoceré… Pero él sabrá porque di mi vida, **__al igual que el tuyo, Harry…_

…_crecerá rodeado de amor-sonrió James Potter- con una madre y unos tíos que lo protegerán de todo…_

…_elegiste bien a tu pelirroja cachorro- rio Sirius, mientras Harry dejaba correr una lagrima por su mejilla- una mujer de armas tomas…._

Y no podía estar más de acuerdo con su padrino en estos momentos, si su mujer, a la que había intentado proteger por todos los medios, había estado luchando contra la loca de Bellatrix estando… estando embarazada, la regañaría, estaba claro, incluso sabia que pelearían bastante, pero… pero ahora necesitaba tenerla entre sus brazos, ahora más que nunca, necesitaba saber que nada había sido un sueño, que estaba en la tierra, que estaba libre al fin, la necesitaba…

Se acerco a ella y la vio a los ojos, sus bellos ojos, estaban cansados, con una luz que lleno de esperanza a Harry, pero cansados al fin y al cabo.

En ese momento no le importo nadie más, Tom ya no estaba, y su vida se estaba levantando de la banca en la que esta, sonrió, sonrió como no lo había hecho desde esa última noche en la madriguera, cuando ella temblaba en sus brazos.

-Harry yo… te lo puedo explicar

-Ginny no…

-Harry te juro que es…

-mío, lo sé amor, es mi hijo, no, nuestro- dijo Harry besando la frente de la pelirroja, que ponía una mueca de dolor en sus rostro y suspiraba pesadamente-

-¿Co…co…como?-

-Snape- fue lo único que dijo el adolescente, aunque de adolescente ya no le quedaba mucho-

…_**Entonces el chico… ¿el chico debe morir?- Pregunto Snape con serenidad**_

_**-Y tiene que matarlo el propio Voldemort, Severus. Eso es esencial-**_

_**Guardaron silencio y por fin Snape dijo:**_

_**-yo creía… todos estos años, yo creía… que lo estábamos protegiendo por ella: por Lily…**_

… _**¿lo ha mantenido con vida para que muera en el momento más adecuado?...**_

…_obligo a un niña de quince años a embarazarse de el-_

_Ellos se aman- respondió el anciano con los ojos cerrados-_

_-pero la obligo, me está diciendo que esa niña tendrá que ver morir al hombre que ama, mientras carga a su hijo en brazos-_

_-¿te has puesto sentimental Severus?-_

_-la entiendo, en este caso la entenderé- digo amargamente el jefe de Slytherin- yo tuve a la mujer que amo entre mis brazos muerta-_

_-es lo mejor Severus y lo sabes-_

_-y yo, yo que llevo años protegiendo al hijo Lily, ahora debo proteger a su mujer de este y a su hijo-_

_-incluso por sobre los alumnos, el embarazo de la señorita Weasley debe llegar a termino si o si, eso es igual de importante y lo sabes-_

_-¿por esa segunda profecía que de la que no quieres hablarme?-_

_A su debido momento lo comprenderás Severus…._

-Harry… yo lo siento, pero el profesor…

-ya no digas mas, estamos juntos desde ahora y para siempre- dijo Harry mientras comenzaba a acercar su rostro y sus labios a los de su amada pelirroja, pero un grito desgarrador de labios de Ginny lo asusto, ella no aguanto más, y luego de respirar hondo, un nuevo grito nació de su garganta, asustando a todos los más cercanos incluyendo a los Weasley

-ya viene- susurro por lo bajo la pelirroja-

-¿Qué? ¿Quién vienes?, Ginny respóndeme amor- pregunto asustado el niño que vivió, había perdido al último hombre que le quedaba de figura paterna, no podía perderla a ella también.

-el bebe- respondió Ginny, antes de volver a gritar nuevamente- ya viene el bebe

En ese momento Fleur que estaba más cerca, se acerco a Ginny, la cual acaba de romper fuente, para poder apoyarla y confortarla como venía haciendo estos meses.

-voy a ser papa- reacciono Harry- voy a ser papa- sonrió aun mas, ganándose una mirada de Ginny que lo hizo asustarse incluso más que la de Voldemort- ¿Dónde esta Poppy?- grito, mientras Molly se acerba por primera vez a su hija la cual no había visto en meses-

Pero…- la mujer no salió del shock su hija, estaba frente a ella con dolores de parto ¿su hija?, la que hace menos de una hora se había batido a duelo con Bellatrix

-¡POPPY!-grito nuevamente el niño que vivió en todo el gran comedor, llamando la atención de todos los presentes y de la mencionada, por supuesto- ¡voy a ser papa, Poppy venga?

-La enfermara de Hogwarts llego corriendo donde estaba la pelirroja gritando de dolor y comenzado a atacar con su famoso moco-murciélago a todos los que estuvieran cerca de ella en ese momento (sus hermanos, Harry, en especial Harry, incluso a Hermione le llegaron varios seguidos)

Tras esas seis palabras de Harry el gran comedor quedo en un silencio sepulcral, ¿Harry Potter iba a ser padre?

-es un milagro- gritaron varios-

-es una señal- dijo la profesora de adivinación-

Pero Harry y los Weasley no prestaban atención, Poppy se llevo a la pelirroja con ayuda de Harry y Bill a un lugar apartado, con ayuda de Hermione y Luna, que habían despertado del shock inicial, desinfectaron y arreglaron una sala, en donde entro la enfermera, Harry y Ginny.

-puja- pidió nuevamente a la pelirroja, que dirigía a Harry hermosas palabras de amor, tales como- ¡TE MATO POTTER!¡SI NO FUE RIDDLE LO HARE YO!¡NO TE VEO POR NUEVE MESES, NUEVE, Y TE ENCUENTRO AQUÍ!¡NO ME TOCARAS UN PELO HARRY JAMES POTTER!¡LO JURO!

-no jures en vano niña, que no te darás cuenta cuando vuelvas a ser madre- reprendió Poppy, mientras veía a Harry que se ponía blanco tras cada palabra de la pelirroja

-Ginny cálmate- dijo en un susurro-

-¡¿Qué me calme?!¡QUE ME CALME, TENGO TODO EL DERECHO A NO CALMARME, ESTOY DANDO A LUZ A TU HIJO, POTTER! ¡¿OISTE?! ¡A TU HIJO, ASI QUE NO ME PIENSO CALMAR…

-puja- volvió a decir la enfermera-

…O TE RECUERDO QUE TE CREI MUERTO POR MAS DE UNA HORA!- Ginny no pudo seguir gritando porque se escucho un llanto proveniente de una cosa pequeña en los brazos de Poppy, que se le veía un poco de cabello pelirrojo-

-¿Por qué mi hija está en esa sala teniendo un bebe?- pregunto Arthur que aun seguía blanco, pero que al menos había recobrado la voz, mientras esperaba fuera de la sala junto con su familia y medio mundo mágico-

-porque estaba embarazada- respondió el mayor de sus hijos con un encogimiento de hombros-

-¿pero de quien?- pregunto ahora Molly

-de Harry- dijo ahora Ron- por algo está adentro ¿no?- término mientras los Weasley lo miraban atónitos

-sin contar que lo grito frente a todos- agrego la castaña-

¿Pero ellos?- pregunto Percy sin entender nada

-ellos eran novios durante nuestro sexto año- respondió Ron

-pero terminaron porque Harry quería protegerla- acompaño Luna, que acababa de llegar junto con Neville

-aunque parece que no terminaron- agrego la castaña

¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto esta vez el rey Weasley

-porque Ronald, estoy segura que Ginny no se embarazo, mientras estábamos en clase, eso devio pasar…

-el día de nuestga boda- hablo la nueva señora Weasley- o al menos eso dijo Ginny

-¿ustedes lo sabían?- pregunto George, que abría su boca por primera vez desde que todo habia terminado

-pero si Ginny estuvo desaparecida- agrego Ron mientras hacía memoria

-estaba con nosotros en el refugio- respondió Bill

-pero nosotros estuvimos ahí hasta ayer- dijo la castaña-

-pog algo no dejamos que subiegan al último piso- dijo la cuarto de veela

-Ginny, ¿mi hija estuvo cerca de cuatro meses con ustedes?- dijo Molly mirando al mayor de sus hijos

-así es- hablo Bill- cuando comenzó a notarse su embarazo Ginny apareció afuera de nuestra casa con una carta de Dumbledore que decía…

Bill no pudo terminar con la explicación, porque en ese momento apareció madame Poppy diciendo que ya podían entrar, solo la familia, que incluía a Hermione, Luna y a Neville.

Cuando entraron lo primero que vieron fue Ginny sentada en una cama de blancas sabanas, con Harry de tras haciendo de almohada, mientras veía con adoración un bulto que la pelirroja tenia entre sus brazos, y sostenía como un tesoro de incalculable valor.

-¿Por qué no vienen a conocer a su primer nieto?- sonrió Ginny a sus padres los cuales se acercaron y vieron a una bebita de intensos ojos verdes como su padre, pero de una cabellera pelirroja como la de su madre-

-es hermoso- sonrió Molly con lagrimas en sus ojos, había perdido un hijo, pero ganado una nieta

-hermosa- corrigió Harry- es una niña

Tras esas palabras todos, se acercaron a conocer a la bebita, la cual mantuvo sus ojos abiertos unos minutos más, y luego los cerró, para dormir, en un mundo de paz, ganado por su padre

-luego que todos vieron a la pequeña, Hermione izo la pregunta más apropiada-

¿Cómo se llama?-

-Harry no supo que contestar, no se le había ocurrido ningún nombre, y cuando se entero del embarazo hace algunas horas, pensó que nunca lo conocería, y que sería un niño, pero Ginny, ella tenía claro el nombre de su primogénita-

Lily- sonrió dejando a Harry con los ojos abiertos tras la sorpresa- Lily Luna Potter, en honor, a la mama de Harry y a Remus

-gracias- susurro Harry a su amada mientras besaba su frente y luego a la de su hija, la cual en el futuro le traería varios dolores de cabeza, puesto que de su abuela solo había heredado los ojos y el nombre, el resto, era digna nieta de James Potter.

**Para los que se dieron cuenta, si este one-shots, es una especie de borrador que tenia pensado para el fanfic que tengo de leyendo los libro de Harry, y me gusto la idea de mostrarlo para conocer su opinión, si hay puntos en blanco que no entiendes, es porque tiene que ver con los cambios que hare durante la lectura….**


End file.
